This invention relates to an input/output device for various operations of computers such as information retrieval, and more particularly an input/output device which sends inputs external thereto, for example, the interior of computers and also provides a display of processed results.
In the past, several attempts have been made in input/output devices for computer use, for example, an input/output device having a multi-item keyboard input section and an output section. However, the prior art devices were not self adaptable to a considerable increase in the number of input items due to a corresponding increase of the number of display elements, key switches and components associated with the display elements nor suitable from a standpont of practical use when the items amount to more than 1000. While exhange of input formats can be considered an effective way to cope with an increase in the key switches and the display elements, the functions of an input device were satisfactory to some extent but the functions of an output display were considerably damaged and impracticable in various aspects.